This study relates to the serological investigation of 23,000 pregnancies and a correlation of this antibody data for toxoplasmosis with the pregnancy outcomes. Multiple variables relating to infection with toxoplamosis have been correlated with the clinical findings for the children through 8 years of age. Five cases of definite congenital toxoplasmosis have been identified. Ten are suspected to have toxoplasmosis. There is an increased rate of abortions, stillbirths and neonatal deaths among women with high antibody to toxoplasmosis. There is a strong correlation between antibody titers to toxoplasmosis and maternal age, socioeconomic conditions, and race. Data for IQ levels at 7-8 years of age will be analyzed. Matched controls are being studied.